The present invention relates in general to a foundry process and associated apparatus, and relates, more particularly, to a solid mold investment casting-lost wax process. In general, such a process involves a mixing of an investment powder with water and usually one other material commonly referred to as LUDOX (investment casting strengthener) which is used as a strengthener. These materials are mixed and then dispensed into a mold. As described hereinafter, the process of this invention is used in particular for the construction of microwave waveguide components castings.
At the present time the mixing operation employed in making the casting material is carried out manually. As such the process is time consuming and the time involved in constructing each component is relatively long. It has also been found that one of the key problems of the present process is that the final product tends to have surface irregularities (dimples or depressions) which are present because of an inadequate technique for removing all air bubbles or air pockets that appear in the investment casting material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved foundry process and associated apparatus, particularly an improved solid mold investment casting-lost wax process and associated apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foundry process and apparatus as in accordance with the preceding object and which is substantially automated so that components can be manufactured more quickly and more reliably.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved foundry process and associated apparatus which substantially entirely eliminates surface irregularities in the final fabricated product. This is carried out in accordance with the present invention with the use of a vacuum in a predetermined manner so as to eliminate any air pockets in the investment casting mixture. In this way the casting material fills the entire mold cavity without producing surface irregularities in the final fabricated product.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved foundry process and apparatus in which the process is carried out in a relatively clean atmosphere. This has the effect of making the entire process environmentally safe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foundry process and apparatus which is automated thus reducing the chance of human error. As a result the products (mold) that are manufactured by this process are of more uniform consistency.